


Life Brings the Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's family is financially unstable, as their father died in a war camp, and their mother is on her deathbed, too sick to work.  He'll do anything to make sure that his sisters will be able to live safely.  Even if it involves going to war and risking his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Brings the Unexpected

While sifting through the tons of unpaid bills in the mail, Misha finds something that piques his interest. It is unlike all the others, a small box with a fancy blue envelope taped on it. There are three letters stamped onto the side of the box - BLU, it says. There is no return address anywhere.

  
It is from Builder's League United, or BLU for short. They want to recruit Misha for a territory war, stating that they need a new "Heavy Weapons Guy". The deal was: fight for them for 10 years, and in return, they would support his family. When he saw the amount of money they would provide simply for working for a month, he felt tears prick at his eyes. That much money, each month, would allow his family to live in comfort without having to worry about financial problems. It would surely last until his sisters were old enough to support themselves.

  
Misha reads the message through and through, thinking the deal to be too good to be true. In the fine print, he finds the most suspicious line.

  
**"Any deaths of persons working under Builder's League United will be considered accidents, and Builder's League United will not be held accountable. In the case of a tragic event, Builder's League United will send all recoverable body parts to the family they came from, along with a fine sum of money."**

  
Although Misha would prefer to come home whole and hearty, it was a risk that he would have to take. There is no way that he would be able to support his loved ones with any job that he has found so far.  
In regard to what he needs to do to accept the job offer, the letter states

  
**"Enclosed in the box that came with this letter is $10,000 as a first paycheck, and one Special Airlines ticket to Builder's League United's undisclosed headquarters. Simply go to the airport closest to you, and show the ticket to one of the personnel working there. They will take you to the first-class transport plane, and you will arrive at BLU in 24 hours. Once at BLU, you will be provided all necessary living essentials: clothing, food, weapons, and the like. However, we must ask you to keep your name to yourself and go by your new title, "Heavy Weapons Guy". If you do not want to accept our offer, take the money, throw the airline ticket away, and agents from BLU will be at your doorstep very soon to make sure that you do not ever speak a word of what this letter has told you."**

  
Although there was a threat plain in the message, it is true that they offer lots of money. It might not be a fair deal, but Misha knows that he will have to accept. After putting a quarter of the money in the family's Emergency Money Container, the rest is sorted out to pay off the bills from most important to least. It might not pay everything off just yet, but with luck the payments they will get later will be more than plenty.

  
He says goodbyes to his sisters, tells them that the oldest, Veronika, is left in charge from now on, and that he will be working from far away to provide them with money. None of them are happy about him leaving, but only Veronika sheds tears. Misha tries to cement the image of his family into his mind, as he will not be able to see them for many years.

  
"Ой! Да, _please tell mother that I will be gone. But do it later; she is sleeping right now, so please do not disturb her. It is rare for her to get rest, as you know_ ," he remembers to tell them. Even if their mother does not understand what they say to her, it is good to try.

  
After packing as many of his favorite books as can fit in his suitcase, along with one change of clothes and a homemade sandwich, Misha is ready to go to war. He puts on a warm fur jacket, snow shoes, and an Ushanka. There is a small airport about 15 kilometers away from their house. That is where he is headed.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics means the person is speaking in a different language.


End file.
